max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Elementor
Metal Elementor, also referred as Metallak, was one of Max Steel's enemies introduced on Season 2. He was one of Makino's most feared and trustable commanders, responsible of conquering many planets with his army. Alongside with the other Elementors, Metallak was one of Makino's emissaries, but ever since his death at Max's hands, they are stranded on Earth and work for the highest bidder, such as Mortum and Terrorax. Eventually, thanks to the latter, they are introduced to the Nexus legion and became members of the cult. He debuted on Full Metal Racket and is voiced by Trevor Devall. History Early Life Metal Elementor was originally known as Metallak, one of Makino's most trusted commanders and a Megalink. Alongside with his army, he destroyed many planets, such as Takion and Kaduonn, as he mentioned few times on season 2. He was also responsible of extingushing Ven-Ghan's entire species. Due to Ultimate Elementor's incompetence and Steel's betrayal, he was sent to Earth by Makino to conquer it alongside with other evil Ultralinks. He went to the southern Mexico and linked with a pyramid and thus Metal Elementor was born, one of most powerful enemies that Max Steel ever faced. Season 2 Full Metal Racket After becoming Metal Elementor, he takes the control of Makino's troops, which were originally being comanded by Ultimate Elementor. Through a internet source, Metal Elementor locates Max Steel and for the first time, fights against him, but he is eventually defeated by him after hitting some barrels containing corrosive that defeated Metallak. After that, he vowed revenge against Max and Earth. Turbo Deep Star Sea Miles Dread informs to Metal Elementor that N-Tek was developing a Tachyon missile, charged with Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which would be powerful enough to annihilate Makino. Initially, Ultimate Elementor wanted to command the troops until N-Tek's Undersea Base, however, Metal Elementor decided to command it, since he thought that Ultimate Elementor could make a mistake and ruin the mission. He tried to invade the undersea base of N-Tek, but ironically, only with Ultimate Elementor's help, he was to do so. After invading the base, Metal Elementor doesn't find the missile, however, he chooses to destroy Max Steel, but Max eventually defeats him by using the water pressure from the ocean. Metallak is eventually rescued by Ultimate Elementor. Turbo Deep Star Sea Metallak later realizes that Elementor would let him die there, so Metallak make a plan consisting in capturing Max Steel at least in 24 hours, knowing that Elementor would miserably fail. However, for his surprise, Ultimate Elementor capture Steel, as well Ven Ghan, but eventually, they escape with Max Steel's help, even though that Metallak tried to stop them. After the crushing defeat, Metallak says to Ultimate Elementor that he would suffer the consequences, and ultimately absorbs him, creating Mega Elementor. Hot Zone Later on, Mega Elementor tracks Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O. Energy in an island, and decides to organize a plan to destroy the island alongside with Max. After all the Ultralinks get beat by Max, Metal Elementor decides to fight against him by himself, and devides into the five and original Elementors to destroy Max. However, the Elementors are also defeated by Max, and Metallak end up into a volcan, where he fights against Max Steel in his newest Turbo Mode: Turbo Heat Mode, later being melted by him. In a desesperate attempt to destroy Max, he accidently hits a rock that makes he fall on lava, though that he didn't died. He later somehow capture the other Elementors again, though that this is not showed on-screen. Makino Strikes Part One Later, when Makino arrives on Earth, as a part of his plan, he ambushes Commander Forge Ferrus, and links one Ultralink with him, creating Forge Link. He, alongside with other Evil Ultralinks and Dredd Naughts, attacked N-Tek's base, and eventually destroyed it. Makino Strikes Part Two After the second phase of the plan was concluded, Mega Elementor goes to the THI building, where he participates a showdown against N-Tek's forces. However, when Makino is destroyed by Max Steel, Metallak loses the contact with his master, and is forced to leave alongside with other Ultralinks, with the exception of Forge Link, who was captured by N-Tek. My Best Friend is an Ultralink Later, Makino recreates himself, and reveals to be furious with the failure of the plan. Mega Elementor demands Blast, Chomp, and Prism to capture every lost Ultralinks to create a new strategy to take over the world. He also advises that they shouldn't commit any errors, otherwise, they would suffer the consequences. However, they failed miserably, at the point of not capturing any Ultralink, and as Metallak mentioned before, they would suffer the consequences, and then, Chomp Link was thrown in the space. Torbolt The Terrible Metal Elementor later appears training some Ultralinks, between them, Torbolt, who secretly didn't trusted on Makino's ways. However, due to several mistakes, Torbolt attacks and unintentionally completes the missions and trainings, and consequently, Metallak see a special potential on him, and sends him to destroy Steel personally. However, he discovers that Torbolt was hiding that he didn't trusted on Makino's destructive ways, and Metallak sends three Ultralinks to destroy Steel, as well Torbolt. When they escape, Metallak decides to fight agains them by himself, but in the end, he is eventually defeated by Torbolt, who attacked him with a hug. Metal Elementor later escapes with Earth's powers. Reprogrammed The Final Countdown Part Two As Mega Elementor, Metallak reappers on Makino's Alphalink while it was next to Earth. He tries to fight off Max Steel, but thanks to his brothers, he was unable to control his body and fight, and was ultimately launched in the space by Max's Turbo Star, making them also divide into their initial forms. Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Maximum Morphos Team Turbo Turbo-Warriors .]]Alongside with his brothers, Metallak appears listening to Terrorax's schemes to take over the world. He asks why Terrorax had invoked them and Earth asks why he couldn't resort to his lord Nexus. Terrorax replying by saying that he was too weak and needed their help to rise once again and conquer the world. He would offer them powers beyond what they knew and asks if they were on his side. They shout Nexus' battle cry, confirming that they indeed were. Alongside with his brothers, Metallak attacks Copper Canyon's beach and eventually goes face-to-face with Team Turbo. After fighting for a while, Terrorax contacts Metallak and says that he obtained the Terror Energy Generator and they decide to leave the beach. Metallak, alongside with his brothers and Team Terror, goes to the Pantheon, where they are charged with Terror Energy and get much stronger. They approach Nexus and shout the legion's battle cry. Much later, after Team Turbo invade the Pantheon, Metallak and his brothers show up to a showdown. Before Max could help his friends, Water pushes him out of the ship with his water bazooka. Metallak fights against Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. and he eventually decides to fuse with Fire in order to create Fire and Metal Elementor, while Earth and Water fuse themselves to create Earth and Water Elementor. Tempestra trick Metallak and he accidentally unfuse Earth and Water by damaging their core. Earth attempts to fuse with them, but Metallak violently rejects. C.Y.T.R.O. eventually manages to unfuse Fire and Metal, but Metallak refuses to be defeated. He decides to absorb the Terror Energy from his deceased brothers to become stronger. At the same time, he says how Terror Energy made their bond get stronger and that Team Turbo was in a serious danger. After he fought for a while against the trio, Rayne and Alex distracted him while C.Y.T.R.O. used his drill to dig a hole on Metallak's back. La Fiera enters inside of him and destroys him by inside. As result, Metallak falls on the floor and his core is deactivated. Appearance Metallak - Full Metal Racket.png|Metallak prior to his link Metal Elementor - Full Metal Racket.png|Metallak as Metal Elementor Mega-Elementor - Ultralink Hunter.png|As Mega-Elementor The Elementors - Team Turbo.png|Metal-Elementor (post time-skip) Mega-Elementor - Team Turbo.png|Mega-Elementor (post time-skip) The Elementors - Turbo-Warriors.png|Metal Elementor in Turbo-Warriors Metal Elementor final form - Turbo-Warriors.png|Metal Elementor's final form in Turbo-Warriors Before linking with the pyramid, Metallak was a Megalink with the same characteristics as the others, but he had few differences, such as the head (possessing a head of a Fighter instead of a Raider) and traces of gold on his armor. His Ultralink sphere is also very different of other Ultralinks, as it is golden and has as spiky structure. After he links with the pyramid, Metallak gains a large and muscular build. Most of his body is metallic silver and he possesses golden on his figners and feets. Unlike other Elementors, he has a spiky and golden rib that makes him more akin to the classic Elementor. He has black eyes with red pupils and sharp teeths. He can also switch into two types of weapons, those being a saw and a mace. In Team Turbo, Metallak's appearance slightly changes, as he only has red pupils and golden ankles with the shape of a lozenge. These changes, however, are later on discarded in Turbo-Warriors, which marks the second appearance of Metallak after the time skip. In the same film, he has a darker shade of silver and his eyes and core glows light red. In Turbo-Warriors, Metallak is charged with Terrorax's Terror Energy and his body gains a light purple aura and sparks of said energy. His core and eyes' color also switches to light purple. He later on gains a new form by the end of the film. He has a gigantic size and gains more golden armor parts. In terms of constitution, Metallak's body consists in several types of metal (for example, titanium and iron), according by a scan made by Steel in Full Metal Racket. Personality Strict, agressive, commanding, ruthless, proud, arrogant and smart, Metallak blindly followed Makino's orders without any question. Metallak was bent on conquering Earth for Makino's glory and would be deeply embarassed when him and his soldiers failed him. Metallak also gets nervous very easily, but especially when someone calls him by an Ultralink. Like other evil Ultralinks, he also had a deep hatred for Steel and while fighting him he would constantly refer to his as a traitor. Metallak had a deep hatred for the Elementors, as they were on Earth during sixteen years but couldn't defeat Max Steel nor conquer Earth due to their simple and direct methods of subjugation, while Metallak had more complex strategies. Metallak would constantly mistreat his brothers, but in Maximum Morphos, he united forces with them and even referred to them as brothers. Their relationship gets closer as the series goes on, as seen in Team Turbo, when Metallak was fighting against Max and used a metaphor to describe their relationship ("Take a look at my brothers, we are united like a pack of wolves!"). Relationships Makino Steel :"You're a disgrace Steel, you allied with this pathetic human and seek to destroy your own kind!?" Like other Ultralinks, Metallak has a deep hatred for Steel and considers him as a traitor, a disgrace to his species. Ultimate Elementor Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Metallak is considerably more powerful than his brothers (due to the fact that he is a Megalink) and could defeat Max Steel's Turbo Strength Mode with only one blow. *'Superhuman Durability:' Metallak is extremely durable and capable of withstanding high temperatures, such as lava, for example. However, Metallak's armor wasn't capable of enduring the flames of Max's Turbo Heat Mode. *'Weapons Creation:' Metal Elementor is able to create three different kind of weapons of his hands: a mace, a saw and launcher. *'Absorption:' Metal Elementor is able to absorb (or annex) other Ultralinks to his body, like he made with Ultimate Elementor, to create Mega Elementor. *'Ferrokineses: '''Metallak is able to control everything that is made of metal around him, lifting them or absorbing them, to increase his power. *'Terror Energy Generation:' After he was charged with Terrorax's Terror Energy, Metallak got the ability of generating Terror Energy by himself. As result, he gets even stronger, faster and more durable. He can also absorb the energy from other beings charged with the same energy in order to increase his power, like he did with his brothers in the end of Turbo-Warriors. Abilities * '''Expert Tactian:' Metallak is responsible of conquering and destroying many planets for Makino's glory. During many times, Metallak was able to figure out where Max and Steel were through some sources, for instance in Full Metal Racket, through the internet and Reprogrammed, through Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy leak. Arsenal * Knuckle: In Turbo-Warriors, Metal Elementor got a weapon similar to a knuckle made out of metal and Terror Energy. Disadvantages *'Energy Core:' Metallak possesses a energy core in his forehead, like other of his kind. If the core is hit by someone or something, he will feel agonized for some seconds. Quotes *"Prepare to taste metal, Steel!" - Full Metal Racket Gallery Trivia * He Megalinked with a statue that is located some where in the southern part of Mexico. However, in the Ultralink Invasion app, it says that he linked with the pyramid, instead of the statue. * After the Elementors failed to capture Max Steel, he absorbed them and became Mega Elementor. * Though that firstly, he was seen to be very angry about Steel's betrayal, he called him as a "friend" in Maximum Morphos. * Unlike other Megalinks, Metallak notably had different characteristcs, for example, the head, that resembled a Fighter Ultralink, and the gold traces in his armor. * He has several similiarities to the original Elementor. He has spikes on his rib (none of The Elementors have), and a double layer of teeth. * Even though that he is an Elementor, he doesn't refers himself as one, calling himself just as "Metallak". * After Makino's death, Metal Elementor became slightly more friendly with the other of his kind, calling them as "brothers" instead of constantly complaining about their failure or intellect. As Mega Elementor, he refers themselves as "they" rather than singular pronouns. * In 2014 and 2015, an Ultralink with the same characteristics as Metallak, such colors and a similar shape to his head as Metal Elementor, appeared in the official Website. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Megalinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Genderless Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Elementors Category:Characters voiced by Trevor Devall